When a patient is in need of intravenous fluids, an intravenous (IV) fluid apparatus, including IV tubing and IV catheter connected to a bag of fluid, is used to infuse fluid directly into a vessel. The fluid bag is typically elevated above the patient so that gravity can aid in moving the fluid through a drip chamber and into the line and catheter. The size or diameter of the intravenous tubing and catheter can impact how quickly fluid is delivered into the vessels of the patient.
To increase or control the rate of fluid delivery, a pressure infusion cuff can be placed around the fluid bag. A pressure infusion cuff is a general term for inflatable devices that are in the form of a sleeve for receiving a fluid bag or that opens up or lays flat and can be wrapped around the fluid bag. The pressure infusion cuff can be inflated through use of an inflation bulb. The inflated pressure infusion cuff squeezes or compresses the fluid bag so as to increase the rate at which the fluid drips out of the bag.